0.960
Blacklight Patch Notes v0.960 Blacklight Release Notes for April 3, 2012.http://www.arcgames.com/en/forums/blacklightretribution#/discussion/15936/patch-notes-4-3 Fixes * Fixed a few more rare crashes * Fixed Hardsuit taunt * Fixed instant spawn bug * Fixed a few minor memory leaks * Fixed an issue where you could lose your login UI when logging out * Fixed Last weapon key to default to secondary weapon when you first spawn * Fixed Datanode and mail notifications when logging into one region and playing game on the other * Fixed loadout selection on initial spawn when using a Hero * Fixed mail items with periods in the text * Fixed friend invites not appearing after the first attempt * Fixed melee damage multipliers being applied when they shouldn't * Fixed deathmatch score screen * Fixed Emblem patch when cloaked * Fixed Silencer particle effects * Fixed Speed Demon Legs particle effects Additions * Added Heavy Assault Rifle receiver * Added improved lag compensation code * Added Social Flyout for mail and friend alerts * Added directional headshot animations * Added the ability to click on links in the news panels * Added new audio for when you inflict or take damage * Added new materials for metallic character camos * Added option in settings to change where you want the social flyouts to appear * Added Empty and Full filters to the server list * Added Inventory cap * Added new Respawn/Revive interface * Added sorting for Datanode lists by Datanode quality * Added Objective dialog for CTF, DOM, and KOTH Scoring Changes * Increased XP bonus for Beast Mode to 250 * Increased XP bonus for ending Godlike spree to 125 * Increased XP bonus for ending Beast Mode spree to 275 Character Changes * All characters: Raised max health to 250 * All characters: Raised base health to 200 * All characters: Player impact effects will now always show the blood effect * All characters Player speed is now 66% from armor, 33% from weapon * Hero (MARS): Decreased movement speed by 12%. * Hero (MARS): Decreased HRV duration by 1.5s. Weapon Changes * All Weapons: Raised Gun Melee Damage to 125 * All Weapons: decreased spread by roughly 30% * All Weapons: Movement speed can now vary based on weapon attachments * All Weapons: There are now separate spread stats for hipfire and ADS * All Weapons: Headshot effects now require over 50% of damage to be dealt to the head * Heavy Depot Weapons: Now require stamina to jump, use stamina when you jump * Combat Rifle: Increased base recoil by 30% * Combat Rifle: decreased max recoil by 30% * Combat Rifle: First bullet when ADS is 100% accurate * SMG: Increased Min damage to 40 * SMG: Decreased Max damage to 50 * SMG: Decreased effective range by 30% * Shotgun: Increased recoil by 100% * Shotgun: Decreased effective range by 20% * Revolver: Increased movement speed by 5% * Revolver: Decreased damage by 15% * 9mm: Increased movement speed by 10% * 45mm: Increased movement speed by 15% * 45mm: Increased minimum damage to 45 * 45mm: Increased maximum damage to 65 * Light Machine Gun: Increased movement spread penalty by 100% * Burst Rifle: Increased base damage to 55 * Burst Rifle: Increased min damage to 45 * Burst Rifle: Increased max damage to 65 * Burst Rifle: Increased effective range by 25% * Assault Rifle: Decreased base damage to 50 * Assault Rifle: Decreased max damage to 60 * Assault Rifle: Decreased min damage to 40 * Assault Rifle: Increased spread build by 9% * Assault Rifle: Decreased effective range by 25% * Combat Knife: Increased damage from 85 to 125 * Machete: Damage increased from 175 to 200 * Hammer: Damage increased from 200 to 250 * Flamethrower: Now only carries one spare magazine, maximum range reduced by 30% Attachment Changes * All Scopes: Removed range modifiers * Stock: Silverwood IrF-2 Tactical: Increased accuracy/speed * Stock: Frontier Uls-Ultralight: Increase speed/accuracy/recoil, decreased range * Stock: Wehr COGs GX: Increase range, decreased recoil/speed * Stock: Silverwood BRS Tactical: Increased range, decreased recoil/speed/accuracy * Stock: ArmCom CQC EMOD: Increased speed/accuracy, decreased recoil/range * Stock: V2 Folding CQC/B: Increased accuracy/range, decreased recoil * Stock: Hullbreach TSMA CQC/B: Increased speed, decreased accuracy/range/recoil * Stock: Taurex ACP Mod 0: Increased range, decreased speed/recoil/accuracy * Stock: Krane STI-01: Increased speed/range, decreased recoil * Stock: Overmatch JLM.5 Advanced: Decreased accuracy/speed/recoil * Stock: Krane CP2 Dual Mount: Decreased speed/accuracy/range * Stock: Vulcan ACP-3 Collapsible: Increased range, decreased speed/accuracy * Stock: ArmCom AC10 Sharp: Decreased speed/recoil/accuracy * Stock: Titan BP-SR Tactical: Increased accuracy, decreased speed * Stock: Titan BP-XLi Heavy: Increased speed, decreased accuracy/range * Stock: Titan BP-CQ + PCR: Decreased speed/accuracy/recoil/range * All Barrels: No longer affect recoil * Barrel: Silverwood X35 CQC Post: Increased movement speed; reduced accuracy * Barrel: Titan FFB-57 Extended Assault: Increased accuracy/range; reduced movement speed * Barrel: Wehr Blackbird 71 Assault: Increased damage; reduced movement speed/accuracy/range * Barrel: Titan Raider x15 Tactical: Increased damage/movement speed; reduced accuracy/range * Barrel: Titan AR4-NightStalker Assault: Increased damage/accuracy/range; reduced movement speed * Barrel: Krane LR-Light: Increased movement speed; reduced accuracy/range * Barrel: Briar Composite LBiV Assault: Increased damage; reduced movement speed/accuracy/range * Barrel: Vulcan Stalker 1T6 Post: Increased damage/range/accuracy; reduced movment speed * Barrel: Vulcan BP-15 Short: Increased movement speed; reduced damage/accuracy/range * Barrel: EON Mercurial SW-09 Post: Increased accuracy/range/movement speed; reduced damage * Barrel: Hullbreach 77.3 Ogre Post: Increased damage; reduced accuracy/range * Barrel: ArmCom Elite X3-455 Heavy Assault: Increased damage; reduced accuracy/range/movement speed * Barrel: Briar TDF 13 Sniper: Increased accuracy/range; reduced damage/movement speed * Barrel: Briar Leatherneck 5B.ID Sniper: Increased accuracy/range; reduced damage/movement speed * Barrel: Silverwood EX LR Sniper: Increased accuracy/movement speed/range; reduced damage * Barrel: Titan FFB Shotgun: Increased range * Barrel: Wehr M-CV Breach Shotgun: Increased range/movement speed; reduced accuracy * Barrel: V2 Thor-X200 Mod: Increased damage/accuracy/range; reduced movement speed * Barrel: V2 Odin-Z900 Mod: Increased damage/accuracy/range; reduced movement speed * Muzzle: Wehr SYS3: Decreased damage; decreased recoil * Muzzle: Hullbreach ZXi Nexus: Decreased damage/recoil; Increased accuracy/range * Muzzle: J3 SRM Mod 01: Increased recoil, decreased damage/range/accuracy * Muzzle: Briar S'11 Archangel: decreased damage/recoil * Muzzle: Vulcan QDSS-9: Decreased damage/recoil * Muzzle: Briar XS-Supp: Increased recoil, decreased damage/range * Muzzle: Wehr RXS Typhoon: Decreased damage; Increased accuracy * Muzzle: Vulcan r36 Spectrum: Decreased damage/recoil; Increased accuracy/range * Muzzle: Overmatch FB-RX: Increased damage * Muzzle: ArmCom NT4: Increased range/recoil, decreased damage/accuracy * Muzzle: Frontier Snuff-XS: Increased damage, decreased range/accuracy/recoil * Muzzle: Silverwood RAS-6: Increased damage/recoil * Muzzle: J3 R19 Rift: Increased damage/recoil * Muzzle: Krane SPR1: Increased damage/recoil, decreased range/accuracy * All 'Quick' Magazines: Reload speeds increased * All 'Express' Magazines: Reload speeds increased * All 'Extended' Magazines: Move speeds decreased * AR Drum Magazine: Increased move speed, Decreased reload speed * AR Double Drum Magazine: Reload speed decreased * Shotgun Standard Magazine: Movement speed decreased * Shotgun Light Magazine: Movement speed decreased * Shotgun Quick Magazine: Movement speed decreased * Shotgun Express Magazine: Movement speed decreased * Shotgun Drum Magazine: Reload speed increased * LMG Quick Magazine: Decreased reload/movement speed * .45 Express Magazine: Increased ammo, decreased move speed * 9mm Extended Magazine: Increased ammo, decreased movement speed * 9mm Express Magazine: Increased ammo, decreased movement speed * Machine Pistol Express Magazine: Increased ammo, decreased movement speed * Burst Pistol Express Magazine: Increased ammo, decreased movement speed References Note: This patch does not seem to have an unofficial designation or version number. Category:Blacklight: Retribution Category:Blacklight: Retribution patches Category:Patches